That's Amazing
by 8ugger
Summary: hehehehhahreh


That's amazin

Your name is Chloe Grosvenor. Today, March 4th is your birthday.

You and some of your pal's decide to have a group outing.

Dave Strider, Shay Fonner, and John Egbert.

You've known Shay for, well, as long as you can remember, Dave and John? They're kind of new, and let's say, you NEVER expected to meet them, or to become friends.

You're already dressed and ready to go, hell you've been up since 6, surprisingly, waiting for this moment, the moment you walk out the door to see your friends, whom are already 16, and you are just following.

You step out your front door to see your cat Raymond.

"Oh god no, not now." You mutter, knowing Raymond will be right along, trying to follow you to Hardees, where you are meeting them for lunch.

Okay, to be honest you could care less for Hardees, but it was Dave's choice.

You start walking.

You turn your head ever so slightly to see no other than Raymond, prowling behind you, his tail up in the air, laying down, 'innocently'.

"Raymond." You grumble picking up the blonde cat.

You start carrying him.

You set the stubborn cat down.

"Stay." You glare at him, as he goes and lays down by your bike tire, waving his tail in slow motions and watching you.

You start walking again, looking back every so often, making sure Raymond isn't following you.

His ears are perked up, looking in the opposite direction as you turn and cross the road, no longer in sight of your cat.

As you step into Hardee's you smile seeing the familiar face of an old chum, Shay.

"Oh Shay-La-Fae," You say mockingly towards her.

She points her attention to you.

"Jeez Chleo. What took you so long?" Shay snickered at Chloe, whom was frowning a bit.

"Raymond." You said, taking a seat by her.

"Where's John and Dave?" You ask.

Shay points out the window at John, Dave, Dirk, and another whom you don't know.

His hair his black and messy, you could mistake him for John if John didn't have his face pressed up to the glass, smiling his usual buck-tooth grin and waving at you.

You simply smile and wave back.

Dave turned on one heel, obviously annoyed.

All four of them walked in, and sat down, Dirk and the other sitting nearby.

"Who's that?" You ask curiously as Dave sits down, flustered.

"Jake English." Shay grins.

You smirk and turn to Shay.

"And you'd know." Dave said cockily to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I would know."

You grumbled, Dave and Shay were already shooting arrows at each other.

You decide to ignore their babbling and turn to John, who is being somewhat silent.

"John." You say blandly.

He looks at you and smiles. "O-oh hey Chloe!"

You laugh softly at his awkwardness.

"Happy birthday!" He says happily.

You nod, "Thanks John."

Well then.

John seemed off, and very tense, you'd keep an eye on him.

A very close eye, in fact.

You glance at Shay who is groaning in pain.

"I. am. Staaarving." Shay grumbles in her seat.

You raise an eyebrow and cock your head at her. "When are you not?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's beside the point."

All four of them stand up, along with Dirk and Jake, and they walk to the cashier.

Everybody orders, and Dave looks at them the cashier finalizes the price. "54.92."

"Who's paying?" Dave says.

Shay stuffs her hands into her pocket, holding in a laugh. "Certainly not me."

John grumbles a bit. "I will.."

Shay pats him on his back as he digs out his wallet.

"Way to go Egbert." She giggles.

Jake pushes John's wallet away.

"Don't worry John, I've got this one! It's the least I could do for my new chum's birthday!" He smiles.

John stuffs his wallet back into his pocket without arguing.

Jake motions everyone to sit, and everybody goes to sit down, besides Jake and Dirk.

Jake comes back with the trays of food, setting one big tray at the table with you four teenagers.

You immediately dig into your Chicken nuggets, thanking Jake with a mouth full of nugget.

Everyone eats in silence before John speaks up.

"Um. Chloe, we were wondering if you'd like to swing by Dave's place for a while after this."

They all were looking at you.

"Yerrrp." You said normally.

John smiled at you and everyone ate in silence. It was unusual.

"So. What exactly do you know about this Jake guy?" Dave smirked at Shay, breaking the silence.

Shay looked at Dave, keeping a pokerface.

" A lot."

You and John watch them, the challenging stare never breaking, almost as if Shay could see through his shades.

Dave narrowed his eyes.

"Doesn't answer anything."

Shay sipped some of her milkshake, not breaking the stare.

"I know he's got the hot's for your bro, Strider." A playful smirk passed her lips. "Seems as if your brother feels the same."

Dave finally broke the stare and turned to Jake and Dirk.

Jake and Dirk were talking normally, just like friends do.

Dave glared turning back to her.

"Striders aren't gay, fuckass."

You and Shay both laugh at him.

John is sitting silently, twiddling his fingers nervously under the table, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

You watch him out of the corner of your eye.

Dave is trying to explain to Shay that rap is simply the best music, while Shay keeps interrupting him mid-sentence that rap sucks, and that Indie is clearly the music that has most potential.

Everything is normal, except John, who you'd usually be teasing him about the batter-witch, but today he seems nervous about something, partly troubled.

You, being the same curious girl you are, will pry to find out.


End file.
